Oracle of Water
The Oracle of Water was the representative of the Dragon of Water on Rokugan, and over the centuries had been many different people. Home The Oracle of Water was said to hold court over ningyo and other mythical creatures inside a sleeping Naga city. Way of the Phoenix, p. 108 The Oracle of the 9th century In the 9th century, shortly after the Return of the Ki-Rin, the Oracle of Water met with Isawa Gojundo and a Unicorn Clan samurai. The Unicorn, accustomed to gaijin tales of dragons as mindless beasts to be hunted, drew the ire of the Oracle and was unmade. His eradication was so complete that his parents did not remember that they had a son. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 107-108 Flight of the Dragons In 1127 during the Clan War, several Black Scrolls were opened, disturbing the Celestial Order. The Elemental Dragons withdrew from Rokugan and their Oracles went into hiding. The Oracles of Darkness twisted the power of a different element releasing the Elemental Terrors, whose spawn appeared elsewhere. Decided to counteract their corrupted counterparts, Asako Shingon and Iuchi Yogosha were brought to create a set of Elemental Nemuranai. The Oracles rested knowing the balance had been achieved. Time of the Void, pp. 33-34 Gunsen of Water This year the Elemental Nemuranai of Water, the Gunsen of Water, was delivered to Bayushi Goshiu. It was an Elemental Nemuranai blessed by the Elemental Dragons, which had been crafted to restore the celestial balance broke with the creation of the Terrors. The Elemental Terror of Fire, Taki-bi no Oni, had been raiding caravans in its quest to find the gunsen. At Otosan Uchi the Oracle of Water disguised as a diplomat to approach a group of samurai, who were tasked to defeat the oni, and Goshiu bestowed temporarily the gunsen to them. Time of the Void, p. 40 Return of the Hare Despite their disappearance, it was said that the Oracle of Water was seen in the first month of 1128 above the ruins of Shiro Usagi and announced the return of the Hare Clan. Time of the Void, p. 55 Isawa Mitako Isawa Mitako became the Oracle of Water in the 12th century. Isawa Sayuri (Gold flavor) Agasha Kyokuta After twenty years of peace under the rule of Iweko I, the Celestial Order had been restored and Ningen-do was again neutral. In 1199 the Elemental Dragons prepared the return of the Oracles of Light, as well as the Dark Oracles, permitted leave from the depths of Jigoku by their master, Daigotsu. 2014 Fall Tournament Series: Return of Light & Dark (Storyline tournament) The Oracles of Light held a new Conclave of Light to discuss the affairs of the Heavens and of men for the first and last time The Pacific Rim Championship: The Conclave of Light (Storyline Tournament) in 1200, and Agasha Kyokuta was the new Oracle of Water. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire & C Thomas Hand Known Oracle of Water External Links * Oracle of Water (Imperial) Category:Oracles Category:Articles with Pictures